trashlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Mayfair
"No homo, bro." -Dennis Mayfair, 2016 Dennis Mayfair is a main character, one of four characters in the Dream Team. Owned and played by me, Ryomi. Dennis makes his living as a boxer. In his free time, he can most often be found hanging around with Chanticlear Lee. He's a bit of a brute, preferring to think with his fists and just let Chanti do most of the brain stuff. He was born and raised in New York before moving to Baltimore, and speaks with a New York accent. In some AUs where he's from England, he's cockney. He's bisexual, but also homophobic and so deep in the closet that he could probably take one step back and end up in Narnia. Appearance Dennis has very dark brown hair, nearly black, and chocolate brown eyes. He has an olive skintone, and he tans very easily. His eyelashes are long and full, and his hair sticks up in a very unique chicken-mullet style. His sideburns are quite fluffy, and his nose has been broken more than once. He's very strong and has fuckin hella sweet bara tiddies and abs that most people would probably pay good money to lick. His jaw is very square, and his broad shoulders are contrasted by his smaller hips. He seems to be perpetually stuck in a state of mild irritation. He has distinct safety stripe tattoos wrapped around both arms. As a child, Dennis was chubby and cute. He still sported his distinctive eyebrows and nose, though his eyebrows weren't quite so thick and his nose was way less broken. His mother couldn't really afford to take him and his brothers out for nice haircuts often, so he spent most of his childhood with a bowlcut. He spent most of his early teens having bad acne and just beginning to work out. By the time he was 16, he was very strong and had taken to dying part of his hair red. His face mostly cleared up, as well. He also had two piercings on his left ear and a septum piercing. It's a mystery whether or not Davis was able to convince him to go for the nipple bling. His appearance greatly varies depending on the universe, but this is generally how he is when he's human or human-like. Personality In childhood, Dennis was generally optimistic and outgoing. He really wanted friends, but he didn't really have any, so this period of his life is marked by loneliness. His older brothers didn't seem to care for him much, and his father had abandoned their family before Dennis really got a chance to know him. Dennis was a dreamer, and loved playing with the little clothespin dolls that his mother would make for him. He liked to imagine that he'd be a fighter pilot one day, shooting down bad guys and flying through the sky. At this age, he tried very hard on his schoolwork, but never did very well. Over time, his older brothers' continued harassment and his lack of friends or ability to study began to wear on him. His optimistic attitude vanished, his dreams evaporated, and he chose to release his anger by starting fights with others in or outside of school. Now that he's an adult, Dennis is a little calmer. He's still an asshole and he's very disagreeable, but he's also very tired and sad. He's homophobic, though not violently; he does argue with Chanticlear about it a lot, and vehemently denies ever being attracted to men. He's passionate about collecting rocks, even the ones that aren't particularly fancy. He's less violent than he was in high school, but is still prone to getting into fistfights. He has a short temper and tends to snap at people for things that aren't their fault. He's also a total dudebro, and 90% of his wardrobe is Nike clothes. He loves sports, especially boxing and football. Favorite Products * Hairy Harry's Take-Home Sausage and Meatballs (Jumbo Size) * Fugly Joe's Mother Clucker Bucket of Chicken * The Cush (For his pecs and butt and sometimes dongle) * ASpray (for dates, he sprays at least half of it on his dick just in case) * HawaiiChair (takes the work out of his workout) * The Comfort Wipe (it's comfortable) * Style Snaps (for a quick and cheap way to turn sweatpants into basketball shorts) * BrightFeet (shaped like chickens. so he won't trip over shit in the middle of the night. he still trips over shit anyway that's just who he is) * Uro-Club (for "home defense," he secretly pees in it when he's too lazy to walk to the bathroom at night) * GoJoe (for when he really needs his phone on his fucking face) * Pocket Hose (this one was free) * EZCracker (sometimes cracking ur own eggs is haaaaaaard) * EZScrambler (for scrambling) * HappySack (not what he thought it'd be from the name) * SlobStopper (for anything that might dribble down his chin) * Cheers to You CD (he often listens to this on repeat while crying himself to sleep after a bad day) * Tiddy Bear (protect Dennis' bara tiddies from the seatbelt) * EggWave (for microwave eggs) * Chatty Patty (to listen to compliments on repeat) * Boyfriend Body Pillow (named davis, has red mop sewn on it) * TV Hat (bought it after chanti complained about rocky for the fourth night in a row) * QRay Bracelet (the power of positive thinking and doing) * Ice Cream Magic (attaches it to his shake weight) * Rollie Eggmaster (for perfect cylinder-shaped eggs) * Ke$ha BrushBuddy * Sauna Pants * Fushigi Relationships Friends * [[Chanticlear Lee|'Chanticlear Lee']]' - '''Dennis and Chanticlear are extremely close, like brothers. Some people mistake their affection for something romantic, and it's not unusual for people to think they're dating or possibly married. However, despite the fact that they do find each other attractive, they usually don't have any romantic involvement, and in some AUs, are actually brothers. They often argue about silly things and get into fights, but in the end, they're the best of friends. * '''Davis O'Toole -' Davis was Dennis' closest friend in high school, and Davis' death affected him terribly. Dennis idolized Davis, who was happy to hang around with Dennis even though Dennis was generally an angry asshole all the time. Davis often flirted with Dennis, but Dennis didn't really seem to get it, even though he was very interested and would've been happy to kiss Davis 24/7. They never got a chance to be anything other than friends before Davis was tragically killed in an accident. In more recent AUs, Davis is 100% less dead. In these cases, Dennis and Davis often end up in a relationship. * 'Bonnie Vermeulen - '''sometimes they smooch, sometimes they're just friends * '''Stan Ondo - '''don't usually get along. only hang out because of chanti. * '''Ivan Wright - ' * '''Sergio Durazo - '''coworkers and sort of friends kinda Family * '''Andrew Mayfair - '''asswipe dad who left when dennis was three * '''Penelope Mayfair - '''sweet mom who tries her best but is only human * '''Victor Mayfair - '''neglectful older brother * '''Russell Mayfair - '''straight up abusive older brother * '''Jesse Mayfair - '''unicorn daughter * '''Maximus ? - '''magical mystery son Other * '''Dieder Lagorio - '''sometimes his boss, sometimes just a loan shark, sometimes his dad just roll with it ok Alternate Universes * Superhero AU - Great Golem Gallery Quuality.png|Angels and Demons AU: Demon Dennis New Canvas.png|Undertale AU Dennis.png|Monster AU HELP.png|april fools 2015 Reowww.png|Warrior Cat AU Trivia * is an actual chicken * Arin (Ghost Hole King) wants to smooch him Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Precious Sons Category:Greaser Gang Category:Dream Team